


Candy

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Slice of Life, Soft Peter Hale, soft Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Stiles has a craving, Peter attempts to fulfill it.





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on several fics again a few months ago, they are long and as of yet unfinished. But I did randomly write out this fluffy one shot and there just aren't enough Steter fics in the world. Hopefully you enjoy.

Candy

Peter is at the store looking through the shelves searching for the one off brand candy bar that has been requested. It takes longer than he would have liked but its half past three am and he'd been roused from a dead sleep to go find one. This is the second store he has been too and as his hand scrounges inside an empty box he barely resists the urge to nock all of the candy to the ground in a tantrum. 

Peter takes the box and stomps up to the front where the half asleep clerk keeps his nose to his phone till Peter slams the box against the counter causing the man to flail. Both the stool he’d been sitting on and the phone in his hands clattering to the ground. Normally Peter would take pleasure in causing panic but he's on a mission. "Can I help you?" The man squeaks out as he grabs his phone from the floor.

"I need this candy bar." 

"This is just an empty box sir." Peter squints his eyes at the man unsure if he is being fucked with.

"Yes that is obvious, now could you please check in back." He grits out as politely as possible. 

"We don't have any in the back." 

"You haven't even check."

"Don't need to sir." Jason according to his nametags says and Peter wants to ring his neck but his heart remains steady.

"Why not?"

"This candy bar was discontinued, company went out of business a few months back this was the last box we ever got." Peter deflates groaning. "You could try over in Mason or Hillside I know none of the stores around here have any left."

"How do you know that?" 

"Sheriff was around looking for any he could find a week back but there weren't any. According to Leslie on days a very good looking man with a Camaro bought all of them and not just from our store." Jason confides voice lowering like it's some sort of secret.

Peter grits his teeth of course his nephew had gotten to the last of them before Peter could. He's astounded that he hadn't thought to buy all of the ones the town had before Derek could. Peter blames it on Stiles, always distracting him, making him soft. 

"Maybe throw the empty box away." Peter growls stomping out of the store, he has no desire to drive to Hillside so he heads toward Mason in search of a Milky Milk bar, Peter still isn’t sure Stiles actually likes them and that this isn't all some elaborate scheme to mess with him and everyone they know.

-

Peter has gone to every store in Mason that is open looking for a Milky Milk bar, Peter hates coming up empty handed. Peter growls when he parks his vehicle in front of his home a very familiar Camaro in the drive way. He lets his hand ghost across the hood confirming it has been off for at least twenty minutes. He glowers as he stomps into the house, heading to the kitchen where he can hear his mate chattering happily to his nephew.

The anger seeps out of him and he stops in the doorway. Stiles is laughing happily, beautifully when a plate of decorative pancakes are placed in front of him. Stiles doesn’t even have to open his mouth to ask before Derek is pouring syrup over them before preparing two more plates and pulling a bowl of fruit out of the fridge. The plates go on either side of Stiles and Derek takes up resident to his left eating his own pancakes plain. Stiles makes several comments about Derek's lack of taste buds that go ignored. 

Peter stays watching a while longer, Stiles can't sit as close to the counter as he could just a few months ago and he drips syrup onto his pajama shirt. Peter will make him change before they hopefully go back to bed, but at the moment Peter just want to lick the spot, setting high on Stiles swollen belly. Swollen with a pup and if Peter hadn't already been willing to do anything for Stiles before he certainly is now.

Stiles nearly hits Peter with a forkful of pancake ominously dripping syrup when he makes his presences known. Derek huffs a laugh around a mouthful as Peter dodges the fork hands going to Stiles belly to hold him still as he licks up the syrup. Stiles giggles wiggling a little skin so much more sensitive these days.

"Hello sweetheart." Peter says tilting his head so he can press his ear against Stiles belly wanting to be as close as possible to the steady strong heartbeat that grows inside of his mate.

"Hello zombie wolf." Stiles sing songs and Peter hates his much he loves hearing that nickname fall from Stiles lips. He can't help it though not with the fond soft lilt that comes into Stiles voice when he says it. It's the best pet name anyone has ever called him. Stiles drops his fork and runs his hands through Peter's hair and Peter doesn't have to see Stiles face to know he is smiling.

"Food is going to get cold, look at the lovely pictures Derek did on them." Stiles insist after a long moment of indulging Peter, when Peter looks over it's to see Derek blushing over the praise.

"What is my dear nephew doing here at" Peter checks the clock on the stove. "Nearly five in the morning?" Peter rises and examines the cartoon figures Derek has done and they are good even better than the ones he made two days ago when Stiles had desperately been craving pancakes while they were at the loft. No wolf in their pack can refuse Stiles anything, not when he's so full of new life. "Let's hope they taste as good as they look."

"Stiles kept calling till I picked up the phone and then begged me to bring him candy." Derek says pretending to be exasperated but secretly pleased that after Peter he is Stiles first call for any sort of assistance.

"I panicked." Stiles admits sheepishly as he resumes eating. "Usually it only takes Peter twenty minutes, at the store."

"Yes well is seems someone bought all of the Milky Milk bars in the entire county." Peter glares at Derek who blushes again but simultaneously preens clearly proud of himself as he slides a candy bar across the counter too Stiles who snatches it up excitedly. Peter already knows it can't be the first one Derek's given Stiles this morning or Stiles would have questioned Peter over the candy bar immediately when he came in. 

"You could have mentioned that you bought all of them." Peter grumbles at Derek as Stiles pours syrup on Peter's own plate of pancakes one handed, the other holding the candy bar as he chews.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Derek questions picking through a container of fruit and placing the best bits on Stiles plate.

"I could have gotten my candy bar when the craving first hit." Stiles complains pouting at Derek who frowns before looking abashed. 

"Sorry." He mumbles chewing on a raspberry. 

Stiles just beams at him beatifically. "Well next time I won’t have to wake Peter I'll just call you." Peter growls around a mouthful of pancakes curling an arm around Stiles and pulling him and the stool he's seated on closer. Stiles and Derek both just laugh and the feel and sound of Stiles laughter soothes him it always does.

Stiles leans into Peter more as he finishes his candy bar swollen belly pressed against Peter's thigh. As he picks at the fruit Derek has placed on his plate. Peter feeds Stiles bites of his pancakes in between taking bites of them himself. In return Stiles picks Peter's favorite fruits off of the plate and feeds them to Peter. 

Derek watches them expression soft and happy, since he started dating Braeden a few years back he has become much less broody. Since Stiles got pregnant and the pack is expanding Derek is nearly always ready to turn into a happy elated puddle over all of them Stiles and Braeden especially. Derek is going to be wrapped around their child's finger as soon as he lays eyes on it.

Derek starts cleaning up when he glances at the clock. "I better get going, I'm meeting Braeden for breakfast before we look into that missing persons case over in Mason for the sheriff." Derek explains as he finishes, he comes around the corner pressing his cheek against Stiles’ his hand going to Stiles’ stomach for a moment before he brushes his hand a crossed Peter’s shoulder squeezing. He slips another candy bar into Peter's pocket for later before heading out the door.

"Bye sour wolf." Stiles calls and Peter hears the huff of annoyance the man only actually does for show. Like Peter he's come to love the nickname Stiles had given him all those years ago.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day?" Peter asks as he gets up to clear his own plate after finishing his pancakes.

"Hummm... back to bed I think." Stiles says yawning widely as he stands waddling towards the stairs. "You coming?"

"I'll be up in a few minutes, change your shirt so you don't get the sheets sticky." Peter rolls his eyes as Stiles snickers bare feet padding up the carpeted stairs.

Peter dries his plate and fork putting them back in their respective places, before stashing the candy bar in the back of the freezer behind a stack of paper wrapped deer meat that Derek's pups had presented to Stiles when they'd finally been told of the pregnancy. After it is safely hidden from his mate till another craving hits he makes sure the doors are locked before heading up to bed.

Stiles is already changed choosing one of Peter's button ups that hardly fit now where it used to swamp him. Three of the buttons are done across the chest the sides draping like window dressing on either side of his swollen stomach. He’s taken to wearing more and more of Peter’s clothes the further along in the pregnancy he gets, finding comfort in smelling like Peter. He's lying in a beam of sunlight hands stroking along his belly humming softly. 

Peter brushes his teeth before he's stripping and climbing on to the bed. Stiles continues to hum but moves his hands to Peter's hair as the man kisses over his stomach. Peter kisses a line from his hips over the curve of his stomach and then down the slope of it resting his head against Stiles chest listening to his heartbeat and that of their child. 

"Are you happy my wolf?" Stiles asks the smile audible.

"Never happier." Peter responds and its times like this that even the aching loss of his former pack can’t ruin the contentment he feels. Stiles is his anchor, his pack, his family and he's given Peter his true second chance at life. 

"Sorry you had to go out for nothing." Stiles apologizes scrubbing his fingers a little harder against a spot he knows Peter loves.

"Derek's fault." Peter says chuckling and kissing along Stiles stomach again. It doesn't matter why Stiles wakes him, he will do anything for him, including sending the betas out to the neighboring counties to collect the rest of those terrible candy bars. 

-End

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me - https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
